A Supernatural Fairytale
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Once upon a time Sam and Dean lived in the middle ages. Kind of random but I had lots of fun with it. Will be some Hurt!Dean in the story! Sequel to Ritual. Lauren's still in it. Rated T for violence, language and SC. Please R
1. Once Upon A Time

--This is SO unbelievably random. Sometimes I scare myself! BTW you guys seemed to like Lauren so I decided to keep her! Have fun y'all(P.S. This is a sequel to Ritual. U can read this if u like but u might get lost) --

**Come one, come all**

**my comrades **

**as I spin you a tale.**

**One that is terribly cliche**

**and you have all heard before.**

**You all have read those Disney fairy-tales**

**but now I tell you one with magic,**

**love, **

**murder,**

**betrayal**

**and of course,**

**a little Supernatural.**

**One of a princess,**

**a forbidden love,**

**a hate for each other**

**and an evil king.**

**Now we shall start our tale **

**and journey into a land of unknown territory**

**and deep mystery...**

**If you dare.**

1

Lauren had had strange dreams before. Most were her visions. But this one, this one left the others far behind, with dust in its wake.

Heh-hem.

Once upon a time, yes I know the awful cliche as well as you do, a long long time ago there was a vast and prosperous kingdom. The townspeople were happy, poverty was extinct and the King and Queen were loved by their people. The kingdom was called Lawrence and was ruled graciously by King William and Queen Sarah. They had a son Christopher, their only son and the only heir to the throne. One day, in this beautiful kingdom, tragedy struck.

The King's chief adviser Robert had gone into his King's chambers to find him and his Queen both dead. Poisoned by what seemed to be tainted wine. They all pointed their fingers at the mead-house keeper Benjamin Keller, who was sent to the gallows and faced the guillotine that very week.

But those who knew Christopher, or knew someone who knew someone that knew Christopher, knew he had done it. At fifteen, the boy was deeply troubled and power hungry. He despised his parents for paying more attention to the people than they did him. Seems foolish to go and kill someone for so little but I have seen people kill for a helluva lot less.

With no other possible heir, they had no choice but to give Christopher his coronation and watch in horror as he sat in his "rightful" place on the throne. The boy was a wicked child, but an evil man. He sent the kingdom into war, hunger and more poverty than he could have imagined. His only loyal subjects were those as wicked as he. And as time wore on the good people left and the evil moved in.

Except for Marian. Oh I apologize, Queen Marian, as she would become. The poor dear didn't have a chance. What Christopher wanted, Christopher got. Marian did not come from a rich family, but her lineage sealed her fate. Christopher would take no one with "tainted blood" and Marian was related to quite a few nobles throughout Europe. She gave birth to one heir, a daughter named Lauren. Lauren was raised mostly by her mother, so she grew with fight and fire inside her, but not without gentle kindness. Marian hoped when Christopher died, Lauren would bring Lawrence out of this terrible darkness.

I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. You may call me Storyteller if you'd like. I am just one of many who spend their lives passing stories from one to another. Now I'm sure you have many questions and hopefully when I end this tale they shall be answered.

Now, back to the story. Lauren inherited her father's drive to stand up for what she believed in, but not his cruelty. She had a silver tongue that talked her nannies out of spanking her many times, and still helps her to this day. She gave to the people when she was sure Father wouldn't find out, and out matched his finest knights in battle. She had her mother's kindness and beauty, and a definite belief in true love. We'll talk about her more later.

I would now like to introduce you to the Winchesters. Samuel and Dean. They worked as stable boys in Christopher's courtyard. Their father had openly spoken out against the evil king and been killed for it. Their mother died when they were young from, hmm, let's call it unnatural causes. So the boys were forced to work for the king their father hated, and they hated as well but were not foolish enough to say so out loud, and live in poverty with the rest of the subjects. The boys had no rich blood or noble lineage which is why they were openly hated by the King. He often called them "Filthy peasants who had no right to lick the bottom of his shoe." Dean would have given the King a good long beating, but Samuel always kept a cool head and talked him out of it.

Their parents were originally from Ireland and since children learn to talk from their parents, they each had a soft Irish hint to their voices. They had heard of the Princess but had never got a long look at her. Every now and then they got a glimpse of her in a castle window, but never enough to get a full description. Young princess' were far too busy with their studies to go out and around the kingdom. But once she was of age, 17, she went outside almost every day.

We shall pick up the story a few days after her 17th birthday.

"Father I am old enough to go out on my own." Lauren protested. She stood defiant in front of her father's throne, cheeks stained pink. Christopher wasn't eager for Lauren to go outside the castle walls. She might gain him a reputation he did not want. "I will go out no matter what you say."

"I'll be damned if you do!" The King yelled. Marian placed a hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to calm down. She was the only one in the whole kingdom that could calm his temper. Christopher sighed. "If you stay out of the way and out of trouble you can go." Lauren smiled and bowed.

"Thank you father." She said. She looked up at her mother and winked, receiving a smile back. She walked out of the throne room and broke into a run when the doors closed behind her. Her white dress billowed behind her. The doors to the main gate opened wide, she breathed in the warm spring air. She looked around. Bees buzzed over flowers. Trees blossomed, the sky was a clear blue. A perfect day. She knew her first stop, the stables.

--Oo, what's gonna happen when she meets the boys? Tell me if you liked it perdy PLEASE!!--


	2. Meeting

--I'm glad you guys liked chapter1, I hope you like this one too!--

2

Lauren darted across the courtyard. The wind blew through her long brown hair, blowing it behind her. All she wanted was to get a horse and go ride. Her mother had taught her how to ride a horse since she was very young, she had always had the horses brought to her in the fields in the enclosed fields of the courtyard. This was the first time she ever _really _did anything on her own. She could go wherever she wanted as long as she was home by curfew, and no one was around to yell at her or tell her she was doing something wrong. She could see the stables now, large, wooden and at this point filled with sunlight. And as excited as she was, she stopped dead when she reached them, mostly out of pure shock.

A man was fixing one of the gates to the horse stalls, the horse that resided in said broken stall was tied to a nearby post. The man was working in the days heat, sweat dripping down his muscular back. His light-brown hair shown in the bright sunlight and his face was the handsomest she had ever seen. She stood there for a moment, mesmerized. It wasn't until she realized he was talking to her that she snapped out of her transfixed stare.

"Sorry," She said. "I didn't hear you." He was facing her now. His bare chest also dripping with sweat.

"I said," The man replied. His voice was deep and rich, with just a touch of Irish in it. God were his eyes green. Lauren's cheeks reddened. "This is the King's privut staibles. I'um afreed you'll haf to go." Lauren's brow creased.

"I beg your pardon sir, I am Princess Lauren. I do believe I have the rights to gain access to these stables if I wish." She said, her tone strong. The man instantly started to apologize.

"M'lady I'um so sarry. I'll git you a harse straight away." He stammered. Lauren smiled, amused by his awkwardness. She followed him into the stables.

"What's your name?" She asked. The man smiled. Her heart thudded faster.

"Dean Winchester. At your sarvice madame." He took a deep bow. Lauren giggled.

"Lauren would do just fine thank you." She outstretched her hand, hoping to shake his.

"Aye," He bent down and kissed her hand. "Laren then." She blushed. He turned back around to get her horse ready.

"Dean!" A voice said from around the corner. Another man came from around the corner, struggling with a bag of feed in his hands. This man was tall, very tall. He was also very handsome. His brown hair swept in front of his eyes, which were a soft chestnut color. Unlike Dean he wore a long-sleeved white shirt, he seemed younger than Dean but somehow more uptight. "Are yoo gonna git off yer arse and help me or not?" Dean sighed and looked at her apologetically.

"Samuel," He said. "We have cumpany bruther." Samuel set the feed bag down, he still hadn't looked in his brother or her direction.

"Agh, you didn't briang home another wench did ya?" He asked. Dean's cheeks reddened, as did Lauren's. He walked over, looking from Lauren, to Dean, and back again.

"Samuel this is Princess Laren, the King's dater." Samuel's eyes widened.

"Don't worry he did the same thing." She said matter-of-factly. Samuel bowed deeply, his cheeks redder than a ripened rose.

"Yur majesty I apulogize for my crude behavur." He said apologetically. Lauren laughed.

"Please call me Lauren." She said. Samuel nodded, face still red and obviously embarrassed. He scowled at Dean when his brother laughed. The sound gave Lauren chills. The good kind, you know how giddy teenagers are.

"Well Laren," Dean said. He handed her the reins to a jet black horse. "Yur all set. If he gives ya any truble you just let me know." Lauren smiled at him, he smiled back. They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment. His emeralds and her sapphires. And for those reading this who never believed in love at first sight, I hope I changed your mind.

Lauren cleared her throat and mounted the horse, breaking the trance she and Dean had been in. "I'll see you boys in a few hours." She said. Her heart jumped when Dean grinned back.

"Can't wiet till ya do Laren." He said. Samuel rolled his eyes. Lauren turned the horse around and rode away fast. Glad that Dean couldn't see the broadest, happiest smile she had ever had the pleasure to cross her face appear.

The boys had worked in silence for a few hours, each lost in their own thoughts. Dean found himself repeatedly thinking about Lauren. He didn't know why. He had met many women before her but...

_She's different._ He thought. He didn't know what it was about her that excited him, she just did.

Samuel was worried about his brother. Dean could get in a lot of trouble for having relations with a royal. And Christopher hated them enough. He wanted only the best blood in his blood-line. And he and Dean weren't it. He knew Dean wouldn't care, he never did. But when it came to Dean facing death for this girl he wouldn't tolerate it. Dean was all he had left. He didn't want to lose him too.

The sun was setting, turning the sky a kaleidoscope of colors. The sound of hooves approached and Dean stood up straight. Samuel looked at him uneasily, but his expression was ignored. Lauren dismounted the horse and waked him over to the stables.

"Hope yur ride wus good Laren." Dean said. Lauren nodded.

"Very much so." She smiled. The sky grew steadily darker by the minute.

"Will ya be back tomarra?" He asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice. Lauren turned and started to walk away.

"Oh most definitely." She walked back up to the castle. Dean tried but couldn't pull his gaze away from her until she disappeared behind the castle gates. He sighed. "She's sumthin isn't she?" He asked. Samuel nodded.

"Yup, she really is." He said. But no matter how he ran the situation over in his head he knew it would only end badly.

--Did you like it? Why don't you push that purple button and tell me?--


	3. Betrothed

--I am SO happy y'all liked the first two. N-joy #3.--

3

Lauren did go back to the stables the next day. And the day after that, and after that, and et cetera. But each time she went she found herself spending more time with Dean than she did riding. She told her parents the same thing every day. She was out riding. She never mentioned Dean. Her father would condemn her on sight. This went on for about a few weeks. She and Dean were smitten with eachother, there was no doubt about it. It was one of those unsaid situations. You know, like unwritten rules. They each had hinted that maybe it could be something more, better known as flirting. But one factor always stood in their way. Her father. On what we today call Saturday, she got news. Some would be ecstatic for news like this, but for Lauren it was the most terrible thing she would ever hear.

"Daughter I have news." Christopher said, his voice as dark as ever. Lauren looked up from her plate. "You have been betrothed to Jack Weichert." Lauren dropped her fork. She looked at her mother, her face downcast. "You are to be married when the leaves change." He said a small grin on his face. No matter what kind of mood he was in that smile made the sky go dark and babies cry in there cribs.

"Why father?" Lauren asked, keeping her tone even. She picked up her fork but couldn't continue eating. Jack was an evil man. His hatred for living things and his conceited way of thinking was exactly like her father's. Lauren did not want to marry him. But she couldn't tell Father that.

"He is a noble man and worthy to be your husband." He said simply. Marian shook her head in despiar. Lauren sighed.

"May I be excused?" She asked. Christopher nodded. Lauren got up and walked out of the dining hall calmly. Once the doors were shut she bolted out of the front gates and ran out to the stables.

* * *

Dean and Samuel had another job besides cleaning up after horses. They hunted down evil. Not like witch hunters, those people were absolute lunatics. No I'm talking about real evil.

And this Jack person, he and his entire family were the real deal. You all know these creatures as shape-shifters. For those who don't they are beings that change into other people because they were hideous at birth. Sometimes it's genetic. Jack could be whoever he wanted. He and his family decided to look like a family from somewhere far away. Those people were dead now but as I told you, the only subjects loyal to the king were those as evil as he was.

Christopher knew about them. They were among many families that were "other" beings. Vampires, werewolves, banshees, pagan gods the whole ball of wax. But Christopher had failed to tell Lauren of her future husbands true nature. He was sure by the time she found out it would already be too late.

Christopher was all about lineage. He wanted only the best and unique blood in his family. So either Lauren marries Jack or a vampire. No matter what she would marry a supernatural creature, whether she knew about it or not.

* * *

Dean was surprised when Lauren knocked on his door. Her eyes were red and wet.

"Laren," He said. He stepped aside and let her in. "Wut's wrong?" He asked. Lauren wiped her eyes.

"My father wants me to marry Jack Weichert." She said sadly.

Dean winced. Weichert was terrible. He and his family were in charge of the taxes the land received. And when the poverty stricken people couldn't pay, he showed no mercy. And not only that, his entire family was shape-shifters. He and Samuel just never got close enough to kill them. Lauren sat down on a beat-up sofa. Dean took the traveling cloak off of her shoulders.

"I can't." She said. "He's so evil. And I don't love him. I never could. I have feelings for someone else..." She looked up at him, slightly terrified by what she had just said. She didn't mean to say it, but words are one thing you can't take back. Dean sat down next to her. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I understand." He said. "Ya don't desarve a man liuke that Laren. You are far too valyable to be just tassed awey liuke that." He finished softly. Lauren nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said quietly. Dean smiled.

"Go mad and end up liuke Gordon Walkar." Lauren laughed. It was true, Gordon was an absolute lunatic and now resided in the kingdom's insane asylum. Hm, deja vu.

She took her head off of his shoulder, tears subsided. Dean smiled at her, wiping a tendril of brown hair from her face. They gazed at eachother intimately. Dean's hand moved from her shoulder to her neck. She leaned closer to him, her eyes closing, his doing the same. Their lips touched gently. But as the seconds rolled by the kiss heightened. More passion and longing poured from eachother. Their lips moved faster.

"Weit." Dean said. They broke apart. "I don't want you ta kiss me if yar vulnerable. I want ya to because ya want to." He said softly. Lauren slid her hand up his face and pulled him to her again.

They kissed again, only this time they didn't know Samuel had just walked in the door.

* * *

"Dean shay could git you killed." Samuel said, exasperated. "Shay's a princess, yar a stable boy. This just won't werk." Dean shook his head. He didn't need to hear this. Lauren had left about thirty minutes before. Samuel had interrupted them, much to Dean's displeasure, and Lauren left, in a hurry for that matter. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't care Samuel." He said shortly. Samuel grunted.

"You haf to be a stubburn bastard about this don't ya?" He yelled. Dean nodded.

"Samuel, I don't know to explein it." Dean said. "I've nefer felt this wey about anywun befar." He shook his head. He didn't know how he felt. But he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Dean I don't wunt you to end up dyan for this garl. the King heits us. I rally doubt he'd let you marry his dater." He sighed.

"I don't care." Dean repeated. Samuel threw his hands up in the air and stalked out of the room. Dean sighed. He looked on the table and saw Lauren's cloak. I told you she left in a hurry.

_I'll give it to her tomorrow._ He said. He wasn't worried about what Samuel had said. He loved Lauren, he decided. He wasn't about to let someone stand in the way of that. Especially something that wasn't even human. After you finish this tale I hope you realize why I wish he was worried.

--Oo, can we say love shack? Feedback please!--


	4. Love

--I know, I know I work fast. No no thank you! I'll shut up now...--

4

I want to introduce you all to Caitlyn. Caitlyn Joyce. She was Lauren's lady in waiting and her best friend. Caitlyn had long almost black hair, blue-gray eyes, a very trim figure and was probably the sweetest person you could ever meet. I love her and I've only heard about her. Lauren and Caitlyn told eachother everything. And most of the time they supported eachother fully. But this time Caitlyn was worried. Not for Lauren but for Dean. She had talked to him before and they were good friends. She had grown up with the brothers, (for those wondering she doesn't know their secret.) and would hate for anything bad to happen to them.

"I'm just not sure Lauren," She said slowly. They were in Lauren's apartments. Caitlyn was hemming a dress for her mistress. The dress was a light purple and went with Lauren's hair beautifully. Lauren creased her forehead. "This could be a whole lot of trouble. And you know how your father is when it comes to 'pure bloods'. He won't accept your liking to his stable boy." She said.

"I know Caity." Lauren said, calling her friend by her nick-name. "But I'm the only heir. What is he going to do? Kill me?" The girls chuckled lightly. Caity ran the needle through the bottom of the dress, satisfied with the length.

"You never know with your father." Caity said. "Are you sure about this Lauren?" She asked. Lauren shrugged.

"I don't know Caity," Lauren said. "I'll figure it out sooner or later." Caity nodded and stood up, her work done. Lauren smiled. "You have to be the fastest seamstress I know Caity." She said. Caity smiled.

"I know your highness, I know." The friends laughed. She cocked her head to one side. "Why didn't you go to the stables today?" She asked. Lauren blushed.

"I thought it would be a little awkward." She said. She started to walk away but Caity grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh no you don't why would it be awkward?" She asked sternly. Lauren's cheeks reddened more.

"Last night, we might have..." Caity shook her shoulders.

"Might have what?" She said excitedly.

"Might have kissed." She whispered. Caity let her go. She wasn't sure whether to scream or laugh. So she did both.

"What's a matter with you?" She yelled, laughing. Lauren smiled.

"I think I'm in love." She grinned.

* * *

"I really think you're going to love my daughter Jack." Christopher said. He and Jack were talking in the throne room. Jack was to eat dinner with them that night so he and Lauren could get acquainted. Jack was tall, black hair and very dark eyes. He was about twenty years older than Lauren, but Christopher was sure she'd come around. Jack had a lean body and was viscous fighter. "She is by no comparison the most beautiful woman in this kingdom." Jack nodded feebly. All he wanted was a, what we call sexy, woman to procreate with. To get the kingdom to himself he might just kill her after her coronation.

"I'm sure I'll like her your majesty." He said, sounding bored. He had three executions tomorrow and that was all that interested him at the moment

* * *

**That night...**

Lauren hated Jack before she met him, now it was just loathing. All he talked about was pain, suffering, torture, anything gruesome. His table manners were less than a starving pig and the age difference made it even worse. All she had done all night was nod politely and continue to eat. Marian seemed to have the same opinion. She kept giving Christopher worried and anxious glances but he ignored them.

"...His head rolled at _least _three feet." Jack laughed. Lauren smiled, it was more like a grimace but no one seemed to notice.

_I have to marry this slob?_ She thought. She tried not to shudder at the thought. He began talking yet again about another person he had killed and Lauren tuned him out. _Think about something that makes you happy._ She mused. Her mind wandered back to last night. The warmth of Dean's lips. The tenderness of his touch...

"So what do you think Lauren?" Christopher asked. Lauren snapped ouyt of her daze.

"I'm sorry what?" She said meekly.

"A wedding inside. What do you think?" He asked. Lauren shook her head.

"No I want one outside." She said shortly. Jack scowled. Lauren shrugged. "You asked. " She said. Jack's face reddened. Lauren continued eating.

"I hate nature." Jack said. "The world is way too bright and cheery. I think that's why there's so much war. People hate the way the world looks"

_There's so much war because they give idiots like you a say in political power._ She thought coldly. _Just because you can wield a sword does not mean you should. _

The night continued the same way. Her father and Jack would ask her a question and bicker about her answer. Finally at a quarter past ten, Jack left and Lauren nearly ran to her apartments.

She opened the door and shut it behind her. She sighed and turned around. Her room was empty, just the way she liked it. She walked into her washroom and found hot water stewing in the tub.

"Oh, Caitlyn I love you." She whispered. She took off her clothes and slipped into the hot water. "Ahh..." She sighed. After about an hour there was a knock at her door.

* * *

Dean was worried when Lauren didn't show that day. He felt terrible.

_Wut if I did sumthing wrong? _He wondered. He held her cloak in his hands. He couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her anymore. Not looking into her crystal blue eyes. Feeling her soft brown hair. Listening to her gentle laugh. He looked toward his brother. Samuel was asleep and wouldn't wake until morning. He and Samuel had worked hard all day, Samuel would definitely sleep soundly. Dean sighed and opened the front door.

_I'll be back Samuel._

He walked past the castle gates and to a side door, the servants entrance. He knocked lightly and by some grace of God, Caitlyn answered.

"Dean what the hell are you doing here?" She whispered harshly. Dean smiled.

"Now Caity I thut you wood be happy ta see me." Caity rolled her eyes.

"Always the joker aren't you?" She asked. Dean continued grinning. Caity put her hands on her hips. "Now tell me why you're really here." She said. Dean held up Lauren's cloak.

"Laren left this at me house last niet."He said.

"I'll give it to her." Caity said, reaching for the garment. Dean pulled it back.

"I wuz actually wunderin if I coold give it to har." He said. Caity inhaled slowly, as if to tell him off, but she let the air out and smiled.

"Fine I'll show you the way." She said. Dean looked surprised. Caity shrugged. "Who am I to stand in the way of love?" She said. Dean grinned.

"Ah Caity I um forevur in yar debt." He said, bowing slightly. Caity snorted.

"You're damn right Winchester." He turned and walked inside, Dean followed.

They reached Lauren's chambers, Caity had made sure they weren't followed. Caity stepped away from the door.

"She's probably taking a bath, so knock first." Caity said sternly. Dean nodded. Caity turned and walked down the hallway.

Dean stepped forward and knocked lightly.

* * *

Lauren grabbed her robe, which was made of lace and was almost see-through, and walked to the door. As she opened it she expected to see her mother, or Caity. But her eyes met someone totally different.

"Dean!" She exclaimed. Dean smiled. But he was a little distracted.

Lauren's hair was slicked back from the water, which was still dripping down her body. As for her body it was barely covered, Dean had to take a moment and contain himself.

_God shay's beautiful. _Lauren grabbed his shirt and pulled her into her room.

"Did anyone see you?" She asked. Dean shook his head. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Ya left thas at me house." He held out her cloak. Lauren took it and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She sat down on her bed, Dean followed suit.

"Where were ya todey?" he asked. Lauren blushed.

"I was a little embarrassed." She admitted. Dean shook his head.

"Aboet wut?" He asked. Lauren shrugged.

"I'm not really sure." She wiped some of the water off her face. This action only enticed him more. She smiled shyly when she noticed he was staring. "I didn't exactly know where we stood at the moment." She said. Dean nodded.

"Wey can pretend it nevar happened." He said. Lauren nodded.

"Maybe." She said. They looked at eachother for a moment. Lauren bit her lower lip. The soft moonlight shown through her window and onto him. His features highlighted by the soft glow. She tried not to stare, frankly it was a little hard. She remembered the first time she saw him. His muscles contracting in the sunlight. She wondered how he'd look in this light.

Dean couldn't get over her eyes. Her glowing, crystal blue eyes. Dean couldn't take anymore. He'd have to leave or he'd do something he'd regret.

Suddenly Lauren's lips were on his. Her hands running up his shirt, pulling it off. He let her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She grabbed his hands and moved them to the front of her robe, asking him to remove it. He did that too. She rolled him over and he fell lightly on the bed. Her warm, soft body against his. She kissed his neck and he kissed hers. Her damp hair in his face. Dean didn't care.

Lauren felt his arms around her. The gentleness in his touch. The softness of his lips. The irresistable feel of his skin. That look in his eyes. His caring for her practically spilled out of them. She kissed his neck, what she heard him whisper changed her life.

"Laren I love you."

--Well, how'd ya like that? That was my first sex scene so tell me how it went. P.S. lois-singer go ahead and laugh it up. That's right I used her name. You'll get one I promise!!--

* * *


	5. Aftermath

--I'm baack! be afraid! Have fun with this guys--

5

"You did what?" Caity yelled. Lauren winced. "What in God's name were you thinking?" She bellowed, face red.

"I don't know." Lauren admitted. "It just seemed..."

"I realize he is very pretty Lauren but you can not just fornicate with the first man with a pretty face!" Caity's fists were clenched, her teeth gritted. She was not angry because Lauren had had sex, or that she had lost her virginity. She was infuriated because someone might find out. Then Dean would surely be killed and Lauren would be heartbroken. She might even turn suicidal. Caity would die before she let that happen.

"Look Lauren I just think it is a bad idea." She said calmly. Lauren's head was bowed.

"He said he loved me." She whispered. Caity's eyes grew wide.

"In all my life I never thought Dean Winchester would ever say that to anyone besides his brother. What did you do put a spell on him?" Caity chuckled. Lauren smiled.

"In a sense I suppose." She said. Caity rolled her eyes. The girls laughed for a moment, then Caity became serious.

"What will your father do if he finds out?" She said, horrified by her own thoughts. Dean was a close friend of hers. And the next time she saw him she didn't want that occasion to be his funeral.

"He won't know about it." Lauren said bluntly. "And I don't care what he says. I won't let him do anything to Dean." Caity sighed.

"He killed your grandparents in cold blood. What makes you think he'll think twice about killing a simple stable boy? Especially after he took his daughter's virginity?" Caity said pointedly. Lauren sighed.

"He has one thing now that he didn't when he killed my grandparents." She said. Caity cocked her head to one side. "Me."

* * *

At the stables, Samuel and Dean were having the same conversation. Samuel was also enraged by his brother's actions. He also shared the same fears Caity did. He wasn't very worried about Lauren, she was royalty and wouldn't be killed. Dean was perfectly disposable.

"Dean I can't belaive you!" He yelled. He had been doing so for quite some time. Dean never got two seconds to explain himself before Samuel started up again. "Ya meet this garl and barely know har, then ya decide ta do thas? Do you have a death wish or are ya just stupid?" Samuel was pacing the room, like a big cat in a small cage. "And ya wunt ta throw it all awey for sum harlet." At that Dean wasn't remaining silent anymore.

"Samuel you evar talk aboet har liuke that again and I'll run ya through!" He bellowed. Samuel stopped pacing and faced his brother. "I don't care if ya don't liuke har. I don't care if I die for har," He continued. "I love har. Nuthing can change that. Evar. I know yar just lookin out far me Sam, but I cun handle it." Samuel grunted, defeated and left the room. Dean sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

God he was frustrated. He loved Lauren. When he told her he loved her she said she loved him too. He would never hurt her, and he never could. And what he told Samuel was true, he would die for her. And he'd kill anyone who would try and hurt her. He wanted to see her, though it might be risky after last night. As if God had heard him, someone knocked on the door. He opened it, and his eyes lit up when he saw her standing there.

"Laren, wut are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled, melting his heart. She looked stunning in the afternoon sun. Her dress was a soft, gentle pink. Her hair pulled back in a bun.

"I came to get a horse." she said, winking. Dean stepped aside and let her in. He shut the door and sat down next to her. They looked at eachother for a moment, lost in eachother's eyes. Lauren leaned forward suddenly and kissed him. He placed his hand on her neck. It had only been a few hours since he had seen her but it felt like a lifetime. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"Why are ya rally here?" He said curiously. Lauren blushed.

"I thought we should talk after-after last night." She said softly. Dean blushed as well.

"Oh." He said. "Do...do you regret-"

"No!" Lauren said quickly. "No Dean I don't. I mean unless you-"

"No!" Dean said. "I don't eithar." They smiled shyly, cheeks still pink.

"We might have a problem." Lauren said slowly.

"Wut?" Dean asked. Lauren sighed.

"I'm betrothed remember? If Jack finds out about this he'll, well I'm not sure what he'll do. He'll bring it to my father's attention and he'll be ashamed forever. Father's reputation is more important than anything else. And God only knows what he'll do to you because of it. I can't have that happen Dean." Dean looked at the ground.

"You haf ta tell him ya can't marry Jack." He said simply. Lauren's eyes grew wide. "I understand it won't bey simple Laren. But ya haf ta try. We can't bey tagether if ya don't." Lauren nodded.

"I know Dean." She said. "It's just not that simple." Dean grasped her hands.

"Then we'll run away." He whispered. Lauren smiled. That was the best idea she had heard in a long time.

--I know it's too short but I gots to end it here or I'll go on 4 days! Feedback much appreciated!--


	6. Jack

--I told you guys I'd have it! I DO try and keep promises! Have fun boys and girls!!--

6

Lauren's eyes fluttered open, the morning sunlight shining in her eyes. Her head lay on something soft, smooth, not her pillow. She raised her head and saw Dean's handsome face, asleep. Lauren sighed and laid her head beck down n his bare chest.

_Well this is the perfect way to wake up._ She thought. I would have to agree with her, if you don't mind me saying. Suddenly Lauren's eyes grew, her face white. She sat up quickly and shook Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, Dean wake up." She whispered harshly. Dean opened his eyes and smiled at her. His smile faded when he saw her distress.

"Wut's wrong?" He asked. Lauren sighed, exasperated.

"We fell asleep. You have to go now." Dean sat up and looked around frantically for his clothes. Lauren grabbed her nightdress and pulled it on as fast as she could. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and threw it at Dean, who was hoisting his pants up over his waist. He pulled his shirt on over his head. After pulling in his shoes he rushed over to Lauren, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They parted quickly and Dean smiled at her.

"Sorrey luv." He said. Lauren shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She grinned. Dean opened the door. He turned his head in both directions, making sure no one was there. He turned around, winked at her and was gone.

Lauren sighed sadly. She hated it when he left, every damn time he left. Samuel would probably yell at him. But he would get over it soon enough. Tonight they were leaving. After tonight nothing would matter except her and Dean. No Jack. No Father. Nothing. Tonight Dean would tell Samuel what they were going to do. Tonight Lauren would tell Caity she was leaving. Neither one would be happy about it, but they would just have to deal with it. Marian had told Lauren since she was very young that nothing mattered more than love. She wasn't worried about Christopher. He would never find them.

* * *

Jack was losing his kingdom.

He needed to get Lauren to like him. Every time he talked to her she seemed more and more distant. And more and more bold. Talking back, speaking when she wasn't spoken to first. When he married her that would change, very quickly. If he had to beat it out of her he would. He was sitting in the study in his family's estate. The place was large, cold. Like a castle but smaller. He hated living second best. He wanted to sit in the throne in the actual castle and stop living in this hellole. Lauren was his only ticket out of here. But he could feel that she was pulling away, and would prbably ignore what Christopher said and marry another. He needed something to_ make _her marry him. But what. He soon got his answer.

He walked thought the castle that morning, wanting to talk to Lauren. He would tell her he wanted to apologize for his previous crude behavior. The day was early, just a little before dawn, but he knew Lauren would be awake. He was walking down the hallway to her room, when the door opened. A man he recognized poked his head out of her room. Jack moved behind a corner but just enough that he could still see what the man was doing. The man turned his head and looked down each end of the hallway. When he was satisfied no one was there, he turned back around, then left the room moments alter, heading in the opposite direction that Jack was in.

"Stable boy." He whispered, finally figuring out where he had seen the man before. "Dean Winchester." He said. He smiled maliciously. Lauren would marry him, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Lauren jumped when someone rapped on her bedroom door. She fastened her dress and opened the door slowly.

"Jack." She said, curious and disgusted at the same time. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. She was trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"I wanted to ask you a question Princess." He said, smiling. The evil, cold, heartless smile that was never something she could love. She swallowed and smiled lightly.

"What can I do for you?" She said.

"I want you to come to dinner with me tonight. Just you and I. Maybe we could take a walk and get to know eachother a little more." He grinned. Lauren nodded.

_It won't matter after tonight. _She thought painfully. "I think that would be lovely." She said quietly.

"I'll see you tonight then." Jack said. He turned and walked away. Lauren shut her door and buried her face in her hands. She would rather cut her tongue out with a spoon than spend time with Jack.

Jack was happy. Tonight he would ensure his eventual rule over Lawrence.

* * *

Dean's heart sank when Lauren told him about her plans with Jack. He didn't want her to be alone with a shapeshifter. Especially an extremely dangerous one. He didn't want to tell Lauren what Jack was. Then he'd have to explain why he knew what Jack was. Then he'd have to tell her what he and Samuel did. Hunting evil from demons to vampires to zombies. He didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to lose her.

"I don't want to go but if I don't...Father will suspect something. I'm leaving here with you tonight Dean and I don't want anything to get in the way of that." She said hurriedly. He smiled lightly.

"I just don't wunt ya areund him. He's dangerous and I don't wunt ham ta hurt ya lass." He said. Lauren smiled, and leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love it when you do that Dean but I can handle Jack. I've had to handle worse." She said. Dean sighed.

"I just can't stand the thought of ya gittin hurt Laren. I luv ya too much for that ta happen." He whispered. He caressed her cheek.

"I'll be careful Dean. I promise." She said. He pulled her close and kissed her again. Lauren told Caity she was leaving. Dean told Samuel he was leaving. Tonight would be it.

* * *

Lauren had never been more anxious to slit her own wrists before. This night with Jack had been absolutely terrible. He was a dull conversation and a cruel person. The more time she spent with him the more she hated him. Like Jack had said they took a walk after dinner, thunderstorms not far off. Lightning struck the sky and thunder rumbled as a warning to te dwellers outside.

The two reached an open field on the castle courtyard and Jack stopped walking.

"Is there something wrong?" Lauren asked. Jack smiled.

"I thought you were pulling away because I was doing something wrong." He said, circling her. Lauren began to feel uneasy. "But then I saw what came out of your bedroom this morning." Lauren tried to keep her heart rate down. "You have been sleeping around with filth. Dirt that has no right to touch you." Lauren's eyes dakened. "I wonder what Christopher would say about that?" He said.

"I have no idea wht you're talking about." Lauren said sternly.

"Don't lie to me bitch I saw Winchester come out of your room. I bet he never told you what he does." He said. Lauren didn't answer. "He hunts evil. Evil like me." He said, still smiling. Lauren clenched her jaw. Jack looked at her. His eyes were bright, almost platinuim. But she didn't gasp. She didn't jump or cry out.

"I know what you are." She said simply. "And you don't scare me. Mother told me all about creatures of the night. Especially you, shapeshifter." Jack's smile didn't falter.

"Well if that won't make you listen maybe your lover will." He said. "You marry me, or Christopher will know about Dean." Lauren scowled and said nothing. Jack was angry. He was tired of this girl. He ran forward and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Listen to me bitch!" He yelled. "You will marry me or I swear I'll kill Dean and you!" He twisted harder.

"Let go of me!" She pleaded. He laughed and twisted her arm so hard she was sure it would snap.

"Git the hell awey frum har ya eval bastard!" Dean bellowed. The rain started to pour, soaking all of them. Thunder crashing and lightning striking. The light caught the glint of a silver knife in his hand. Jack released her and backed away. Lauren fell to the ground, clutching her arm.

"You disgusting filth how dare you violate someone of higher class. Especially a princess." Jack smirked.

"You won't land anuther hand on har evar again!" Dean yelled. He ran forward and plunged the knife in Jack's black heart. Jack screamed and collapsed. His eyes blank. Dean flexed his jaw, the world was finally rid of Jac Weichert.

He ran over to Lauren, lightning cracking the dark night. He bent down next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Please tell me you killed him." Lauren asked. Dean nodded. Lauren sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Water dripped from both of their faces and soaked the rest of their bodies. She unraveled her arms and kissed him. Love emitting from their embrace. No one in the world existed, not even the soldiers approaching them.

--Uh-oh! There's those damn cliffies again! Send me a review and tell me how much ya hate them. Go on, you know you want to--


	7. Prison

-- Hey my lovelies! Chapter seven...go crazy. : ) --

7

Lauren didn't see the guards coming. Neither did Dean. But the guards saw them.

Captain Walters had seen the stable boy kill Weichert. Walters was sure the man's name was Dean. As soon as the knife went into Weichert's chest he assembled his troops and took off after the murderer. The rain made it hard to see, but Walters and all of his men saw the Princess and Dean's lips locked together. This was a terrible crime. Not in the Princess' fault but the boy's. Immediately Walters ordered one of his men to seize the stable boy. He ordered another to get the King.

Dean knew the guards were there when he felt someone grab a fistful of his hair and pull him off of Lauren as hard as he could. Dean fell back, Lauren shocked. The guard pulled Dean's arms behind him roughly and shackled them together.

"What are you doing?" Lauren yelled. "I order you to let him go at once!" She screamed. She tried to run to Dean but a man grabbed her and held her back. "Let go of me!"

"Silence Daughter!" Christopher's voice said. Lauren and Dean stopped struggling against their captors. Christopher walked over to Dean and grabbed his face. "You disgusting filth." He said quietly. "How dare you touch my daughter. Violating her with your lowliness." He brought his hand back and slapped it across Dean's face. Lauren gasped. Dean spat blood onto the ground. "And you," Christopher said, turning to Lauren. "Shaming yourself by fraternizing with this filth. You shame me and yourself. You shame your entire family." Lauren glared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted.

"Weit!" The voice said frantically. "Yur majesty plase." Dean's eyes widened.

"Samuel?" He said. The guard jabbed his side. Samuel looked worriedly at Dean and back to Christopher.

"Plase yur highness my bruther dadn't mean anything buy it. Jack wus tryin' ta hurt Laren when Dean kailled ham." Christopher sneered at Samuel.

"Your brother is under arrest for the murder of Jack Weichert and for laying his filthy, poor hands on my daughter." He said coldly. He looked at the guard holding Dean. "Take him away." He said. The guard smiled.

"Take him where?" He said, malice in his tone. Christopher returned the guard's grin.

"The torture chamber."

"NO!" Lauren screamed. "Father I beg you, no. I am not asking you as a king, I'm asking you as a father, from your daughter I beg please no." Tears welled in her eyes. The same eyes her mother had. The ones Christopher could never say no to, no matter how dark his soul got. He sighed.

"Take him to the cells." He said. Dean would most likely remain there for the rest of his days. The guard looked dissapointed but started hauling Dean toward the castle.

"Dean!" Samuel yelled. "Dean no!" He ran forward but was caught by two soldiers. "Dean!"

"It's alriaght Samuel!" Dean called back. Lauren was still fighting against her captors, and was winning.

"Dean I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm so so sorry." Dean clenched his jaw to stop his own tears.

"I luv you Laren!" He called. He and the guard rounded the corner and he was out of sight. Lauren collapsed in the soldiers arms.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

Well, Lauren was hauled back to her apartments. She wouldn't eat and barely slept. When Christopher said something he usually meant it. But that didn't mean he didn't ever go back on his word. Dean stayed in his prison. His sentence had been announced. He was to die in less than two days by guillotine. That crushed him and Lauren even more. The last time they would see eachother would be at his beheading. Samuel hated Lauren and his brother for doing exactly what he said not to. "I told you so" didn't even begin to cover it. As I said before Dean might have stayed in that cell until he died. But something happened that neither he or Lauren never expected to happen. Christopher would have left Dean there, if he hadn't talked to Jack's first and greatest ally. The one with the most influence besides the King in all of Lawrence. Jack's mother, Bella.

Some say she's a witch. Others that she's a mystical being and should be praised. I say she's a shapeshifting bitch that needs her head cut off or I suppose quartering her would also do the trick. Oh, how I would love to see her...

Sorry. A little off topic wasn't I? By the time this tle ends you'll feel the same I'm sure. Back to the story then.

* * *

Bella flounced her way into the throne room. She was angry and armed. Anyone who dare stop her would taste the cold silver of her knife.

She burst through the doors and walked quickly to Christopher and Marian.

Marain hated what her husband was doing. Imprisoning a young man who was guilty of only loving their daughter. Marian had known of Lauren and Dean's relationship and how serious it was. Telling Christopher that would increase the terribleness of the situation ten-fold. Marian hated Bella. And Bella's liking for her was the same. When Bella burst through those doors Marian knew only trouble would follow.

"Your majesty," Bella said in her whispy voice. For such a dangerous woman her voice was unintimidating. "I just heard about my son." She said coldly.

"Yes," Christopher said. "I am terribly sorry for your loss. The culprit has been captured and is facing punishment accordingly." He said, sounding slightly bored.

"Sitting in a cell for the rest of his life is not justice for Jack's death. I want vengeance!" She yelled. Her cheks red.

"I realize this but if we tortured every murderer that came through these gates we'd run out of room." He said.

"I want him tortured but I also want that filthy bastard dead!" She bellowed. Christopher's expression was blank.

"I realize your son just died Bella but we need to think rationally." Bella opened her mouth to begin screaming again, when she smiled. People are at their weakest when they are angry, and Bella was never weak.

"I'm surprised that you are being so leanient on this boy Christopher." She said dangerously. "After all he did have sex with your daughter." Christopher rose suddenly, eyes wild and face red.

"How dare you make such accusations!" He bellowed. Bella still grinned.

"One of the servants downatairs saw him come in a few nights ago. Then he left a few hours later. This routine continued for weeks. Same pattern. Except this morning. This morning the boy didn't leave until te sun was already up. The stable boy spent the night in your daughters bed." She said. Christopher's eyes blazed with hate. He turned and pointed at the soldier guarding the door.

"Tell them to move the boy to the torture chamber and take him to guillotine at dawn tomorrow. And make sure he makes it to the chopping block too. I don't want him to die in the torture chamber." The guard nodded and rushed off.

A few minutes later Dean was dragged to the torture chamber. Ready to face the hell that resided within.

--Oh damn not another one! Don't worry I'll have more ASAP! Hurt!Dean next chap!! you've been warned.--


	8. Goodbye

--And now the moment we've all been waiting for...or not whichever you choose.--

8

Dean's heart pounded. Nine out of ten people who went in the torture chamber never came out. The guard pulled him roughly. The place reeked of death, blood and people. He had been stripped to nothing but a sort of loincloth tied around his waist. This hellhole was also freezing.

He was dragged into a lone room, metal shackles hanging from the ceiling. The guard unbound his hands and shackled them above his head. The guard walked behind him, out of sight. His heart pounding somewhere in his throat now. He shut his eyes.

_Dad I think I um goang ta sey you and mum a little early. Samuel, I know you can't her me but I just hope ya know I luv ya. And god Laren. I um so sarry. I'll miss ya so much. I luv ya more than air. No mattur wut happens._

"This is from the King. This is for deflowering his daughter. Just thought you'd want to know that." The guard whispered, his face beside Dean's. He backed away. Dean gritted his teeth. A loud crack erupted through the silent room and black leather sliced across his back. Dean's bit his lip to subside the scream in his throat. This action repeated. Again and again Dean stopped himself from screaming.

"Scream you useless bastard!" The guard yelled. He brought the whip down in a fury. Dean's back looking like it was grazed with a cheese grater. The whip came down again, Dean gave in.

"AHAHONNN!" Dean screamed. The whip slashed his back again. "NUAHH!" He shrieked. "STOP PLEASE!" He begged. Again. "GAHNN! NO!" After three hours of this, the guard only stopped because one more strike with the whip would kill Dean.

Dean hung limp. His back almost broken and his body weak. The guard grasped Dean's hair and pulled his head back.

"Ahnnss."

"In a few hours I'll be back to let the exocutioner make your pretty little head roll." He let Dean's head fall. The guard left the room. Dean had never felt more scared in his life.

_God plase sumwun help me._

* * *

Caity heard where Christopher sent Dean. She was repulsed and frightened at the same time. Automatically she went to Lauren. It may have been late but she knew Lauren would be awake.

"Lauren your father lied." She said. She had made Lauren sit down before she told her. "He sentenced Dean to death just hours ago." Lauren gasped. "That's not the worst of it," Caity said. "He...he sent him to the torture chamber." Lauren's eyes filled with tears. It hurt Caity to tell her, but she couldn't keep that from her.

"God no." Lauren whispered. "Please no, no." She sobbed. Caity hugged her. A few moments passed and Lauren let go of Caity.

"I have to see him." She said softly. I can't leave him there." Caity nodded. She knew arguing wouldn't be any use. Lauren grabbed her cloak and headed down the stairs to the dungeon.

* * *

Lauren knew where the torture chamber was. It was the one place in the castle she couldn't go. She walked into the hall. The air smelled stale. But blood and corpses added to the stench. The place was filthy. Blood and dirt spattered the walls. Cells lined part of the hall. In each were either dead or dying men. They glared at her as if she had put them in this place. At the end of this long hall was a door. Dim light came from the bottom of it.

_Dean._ She reached the door, braced herself, and pulled the door open. When she did she fell back against the wall, almost too shocked to move. Dean was drenched in blood. His almost naked body shaking from the cold.

"Dean." She breathed. She walked over to him slowly. Dean's eyes were closed, his breath shallow. She gently touched his face. "

"Mphh." He moaned quietly. Tears flowed down her face. She laid her hand on his cheek.

"Dean." She said, more loudly this time. He opened his eyes. He saw her and smiled gently, his green eyes lighting up.

"Laren. W-wut ar-are you-" His whisper was almost inaudible Lauren put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I, I had to see you one more time." She said. "Be-before..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She looked up at him, wishing she could undo those shackles and help him. They looked into eachother's eyes. Like when they first met. Lauren leaned forward and kissed him. As passionately, and gently as she could. It might be the last time she'd get the chance.

Dean drank in the softness of her lips. The warmth of her skin. How beautiful she was. Her crystal blue eyes. Her glowing brown hair.

"I-I'd hold y-ya if-if -I could." He rasped. Lauren smiled. She heard footsteps behind her. Dean's eyes widened, as did Lauren's. She kissed him again. Tears cascaded down both of their faces.

"I won't let them kill you." She said. "I promise. I love you."

"I luv you too." He said. She kissed him one last time. She let go of him and ran out of the room. Dean cried silently, knowing he might not ever see her again. The footsteps got closer and closer. The door opened and Dean braced himself.

--Another short one. Sorry guys, more next week. Oh yeah feedback would be good!!--


	9. Vengeance

--Chapter 9. Ladies and gentlemen it's about to get juicy!--

9

I hope you don't hate Lauren for leaving Dean. Now I want you to do something. I want you to think. Imagine if you will: The one you love most in this world is about to die. He is hurt, chained up and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. You had to leave him in a dark cell alone and scared. And it was the hardest thing you had to do in your life. Lauren felt that way. She felt so unbelievably terrible for leaving Dean in that state she was ready to kill herself. So I don't want you to think badly of her for doing that. I don't want you to slanderise and damn her to Hell. She's already doing that to herself. And anyway if she would have stayed she only would have made Dean's life worse. That guard would have killed him before he got to the guillotine. But we will get back to Dean and Lauren later. Right now, I need to tell you about poor Samuel, and Caitlyn.

Samuel wanted revenge. Dean didn't deserve to be in jail for what he did. He was protecting Lauren when it happened. He figured Christopher would thank him, not condemn him. He was unsure of the Hell his brother was or either had gone through but he would save him. If it was the last thing he ever did he would save him. That would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight he would deal with Bella and the rest of her disgusting excuse for a family what they deserved. He was a little more clever than Dean and thought things through before he acted. He would not be caught, nor would he be seen. He was scared to death something would go wrong and make things worse for his older brother but no one hurt his family without paying for it. And tonight he would make sure of it.

* * *

Caitlyn wanted the same as Samuel. Dean was her friend. She'd be damned to Hell before she sat idly by and didn't do anything. Lauren came back from the torture chamber, her face white and eyes filled with tears. She didn't let them out until Caity asked her if everything was okay. Lauren had collapsed against her and bawled. It was then Caity realized Lauren had blood on her dress.

"Lauren!" She exclaimed. She pushed Lauren off of her and looked around quickly for the source of the blood. Her blue dress was nearly completely drenched in blood, turning the dress a bluish-purple. Lauren shook her head.

"Cait, it-it's not m-mine." She whispered through her wracking sobs. Caity stood, tears in her own eyes.

"Oh God Lauren." She said. The girls embraced and cried. Maybe for minutes, maybe for hours. Finally, Lauren broke them apart.

"We have to do something." She said quietly. "I won't let him die. He didn't do anything except love me and kill a killer. And after what they did to him..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Caity grasped her shoulders and faced her squarely.

"Lauren there is a knew concept entering this world. It's called Karma. It's a Chinese expression for people get what they deserve in the end. And God shall smight the wicked. Your father, Bella, and the guard that tortured Dean will get thier's. Someday. I promise you."

"Oh they will." Lauren said harshly. "If I have to do it myself they will." Lauren looked out her window to the red dawn peeking over the mountains. A sign that blood would be spilt today.

* * *

Samuel crept up the side of Weichert manor. The night aging into four in the morning. The sky was dark, but only for a few hours more. He knew where each Weichert slept and how to get inside without rasing alarm. Slowly he pushed open an ornate stained glass window and climbed in, landing silently.

Jeffery Weichert lay asleep in his bed. Jack's elder brother and twice as vicious as Jack. Sam pulled the silver knife from his pocket. He placed a hand over Jeffery's mouth and plunged the knife into his heart. Jeffery's eyes opened and he wildly tried to get Samuel away, but this lasted for only a moment. He went limp where he laid, eyes open but void of life. Samuel stepped back. His face filled with hate. One Weichert down, two to go.

Jeffery, Jack and Julia. Bella's three children. Now she was down to one. He opened the door to Jeffery's room and made his way down the hall. None saw him. None stopped him. He opened the door to Julia's room and closed the door quietly. Killing her went the same way as when he killed Jeffery. He yanked the knife from her chest and made his way to the master bedroom. Bella was the only one left.

Jack's father James died in battle about five years earlier. He was as evil as the devil and pretty much deserved wht he got. When he died Bella seemed more joyful than sad. It makes sense, she inherrited the entire estate and didn't have to share her money with anyone. Shape-shifters' life goals usually fall under the Seven Deadly Sins category.

Samuel appraoched the bed and was surprised to find it empty. The bed still made. No one had slept in it all night. Samuel knew the only other place Bella would be at this hour. In the study, going over how much she had lost paying for Jack's funeral. He wiped the blood from his knife and started down the flight of stairs in front of him.

Samuel was right. Bella was so wrapped up in her work she didn't know Samuel was there until he had the knife poking her spine. She was dead before she turned around. Samuel grunted in satisfaction hearing bone snap as the blade reached her heart.

"That was for my brother whore." He whispered. He glanced out the window. The sun was peeking over the horizon.

_Dean._ Samuel flew out of the large house, sprinting as fast as he could toward the center of the town, where Dean was supposed to be killed, at any second. Samuel was getting close, he dodged people, wagons, trees bushes. He was at the bottom of a hill. He could see the top of the guillotine from there. Blade sharp and gleaming in the sunlight. The crowd raored, signaling Dean was in front of them, his head being placed under the horendous blade. Samuel ran faster. The crowd bellowed again, for what reason he did not know. His eyes remained on the blade. Suddenly it came down, the crowd raroing loudest of all. Samuel stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide in terror.

"DEAN NO!"

--Uh-oh! Feedback please!--


	10. Death

--Okay guys you can breathe again--

10

The door opened and Dean tensed. His heart ached for Lauren to come back, but she didn't. His thoughts were muddled, most remained simple.

_Cold. Pain. Dark. Laren. _Those thoughts repeated themselves over and over again. He heard footsteps behind him, heavy. The shackles came undone above his head and he collapsed. Someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. The same damn guard that had done this to him stood over him, smiling.

"Time to die stable boy." He grinned. He pulled his wrists together and re-chained them. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him up roughly, the bleeding welts on his back stinging.

"Ahnnss." He moaned softly. The guard pushed Dean in front of him and made him walk down the dank hall to his death. Dean stumbled and fell, his muscles weak and his back on fire. The guard grabbed his hair again and hauled him up. Dean fell several more times. Instead of being brought up to his feet, the guard punched his jaw and kicked his ribs.

"Get up you pathetic waste!" He yelled, kicking Dean sharply in his right side.

"Ohha!" He screamed. Dean pushed himself on his knees and managed to stand up. When they finally reached outside, things got worse. The regular subjects, the ones who were too poor to leave, did nothing. They adverted their eyes from him and continued hastily to what they were doing. The evil that roamed Lawrence, however, were not so dormant. They screamed at him, calling him every foul name they could think of. Rocks were thrown, some hit their mark.

Dean was forced up a flight of wooden stairs. The guillotine's blade was gleaming in the morning light. Dean's eyes were trained on it. This device would soon end his life. Christopher was on the platform, as was Marian, Christopher's advisors...and Lauren. Her eyes leaked silent tears, they ran faster when she saw him. She looked so beautiful. Hair flowing down her back, wearing a lavender dress. Dean thought this was the last time he would ever see her. Marian gasped, appalled at what her husband had done to this poor boy. Christopher remained stony faced.

The crowd raored the closer he got to the guillotine. Dean's heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't afraid to die, he didn't want Lauren to witness this. It would kill her. Dean stepped in front of the guillotine and was suddenly forced down to his knees. His head was thrust forward and a wooden plank came down to hold his head down.

"Father PLEASE!" Lauren cried. She ran to Christopher, who's expression was blank. "Please Father I beg you. Don't kill him. I love him, that should be enough for you!" She said, tears pouring down her face. Dean couldn't turn and look at her, he was still at the mercy of the crowd. "Please Father. Please." Christopher looked at Lauren, face still unreadable, and shook his head.

Lauren collapsed. Face in her hands. Her hope was gone. Her heart broken. She looked at Dean's shaking body and cried more. Marian looked at her daughter, then the boy, then Christopher, and back to her daughter.

_This isn't right. _She thought. _I have to do something...Now before it's too late. _Christopher had said Dean's charges. His arm was now raised. As soon as it fell, his life would be over. The crowd screamed. Christopher's arm started to come down. Dean shut his eyes, tight. Marian looked around wildly, and made a decision in an instant. She pulled a dagger out of her dress lining and charged at her husband.

The knife went in quickly. And if Samuel's pulse hadn't been pounding in his ears, he would have heard a sudden hush come over the audience. Lauren looked up, Dean opened his eyes. Marian pushed the knife in Christopher's stomach deeper. Hate filled her face and fire filled her eyes.

"I should have done this on our wedding night." She whispered. The King said nothing, he gagged on his own blood. "You've hurt many people Christopher. I draw the line at our daughter." And with a final twist, the king was dead. Christopher fell and Marian stood. "This boy was sentenced under the king's rule. Since he is now dead, the boy is free."

And the loud cry Samuel had heard from the crowd was those who were poor and hated the king. They now saw a new light. And one of thier own was now safe. Lauren rushed to Dean, pulled the plank off of his neck and pulled him to her. The exocutioner let the blade fall and it landed with a loud _thunk _as it struck solid wood.

Dean wrapped his arms around Lauren. He buried his face in her neck and let his own tears fall. Lauren cried as well, mostly out of joy. She ran her fingers through his hair, touched any part of him her hands could reach. It was then she realized how badly hurt Dean was.

"Oh god Dean." She whispered. She hugged him tighter. Dean tensed out of pain but didn't pull away from her. The cuts from the whip still bled, along with the new wounds from the crowd

"I want a stretcher down here now. Carry the boy to my daughter's apartments." Marian ordered. Two men nodded and rushed inside the castle. Christopher's "loyal" subjects couldn't move. They were stunned at what Marian had done. She hardly ever spoke and never showed any sign of authority. Until now. Now her royal blood line was kicking in and it felt completely natural.

Samuel appeared at the gates. He ran through the crowd screaming his brother's name. When he got close enough and saw Dean and Lauren embracing, he nearly collapsed.

"Dean!" He called. Dean turned around and smiled weakly at Samuel. "Wut happened?"

"Turns ouet tha King can't evun kill yur bruther Sam." He whispered. Samuel laughed. He wasn't sure why, but he laughed. Caitlyn stood next to Samuel, tears in her eyes and relief on her face.

"You have the luckiest brother in the world Samuel." She said. Samuel nodded.

"I know." He said. He looked at Caitlyn and they grinned at eachother, amazed at their friends.

Dean looked at Lauren. The same way he had when they first met. Into her saphires, and she looked into his emeralds. He pulled her to him and that same familiar sensation of her lips filled him.

Lauren welcomed Dean's kiss eagerly. She missed the soft, gentle way his lips entangled themselves in hers. And this kiss blew all the other great ones away. From Snow White and Prince Charming to Wesly and Buttercup.

So, Marian told the subjects if they wished to rebel against her, they would be killed. The evil people left the kingdom and Lawrence once again flourished. The Weicherts death seemed more like a blessing than a curse and their home was turned into a church. Irony I know. Samuel and Caitlyn married the next year and had five children. Caity loves kids and Samuel can't tell her no. Samuel was the head of the royal army and ended up making the best army in the world. Marian ruled for many years, and when she died, her daughter Lauren and her husband Dean took over. Lauren and Dean had one son and one daughter. John and Mary.

I have told you a tale of evil, of good, of hate and adventure. Of love, a damsalle in distress, and a handsome man that saved her. But most of all I told you a tale of love. And if you are lacking in that department yourself I want you to remember this tale. Love can be found in the most unlikely places. And me? I must now go and tell my tale to others in hope that someday, somewhere, someone will heed my words and find the love they need. This Storyteller leaves you nowe with the biggest cliche in Fairytale history.

**And They All Lived Happily Ever After.**

**THE**

**END**

--Thank you guys for listening to my psycho babble. I hoped you liked it! Feedback much appreciated. BTW if you guys like the way I write I want you to do me a favor and go read a story from my dear friend lois-singer. She's a newbie so go easy on her. And hey, you can tell her I sent you!! :p God bless you all and thank you!!--


End file.
